petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 January 2014
02:27 <5logank> O/ .... 02:27 Attempt finding out what all the varaibles are for....Just try 02:27 lag is starting to go 02:27 <5logank> Okay I will 02:28 <5logank> See you in 4 years 02:28 Persson, Do you mind using Mr. Chatbot to log the chat? My connection is just BAD 02:28 Sure. 02:28 Thanks 02:28 No problem 02:29 Okay, Back to PM 02:29 <5logank> hey Mr 02:29 IT'S UGLY! BAN IT FOREVER! 02:29 <5logank> Lolololololololololololoolololololllolipop your friends 02:29 He just logs chat. 02:29 He never talks anymore. 02:29 <5logank> Nooooooooooooooooooooo 02:30 <5logank> Nooooooooooooo 02:30 <5logank> Why 02:30 ... 02:30 Because he's just a bot account. 02:30 <5logank> nnnnnnnnnnnnnpoooopopopo poo popopkpopopkpopopo 02:31 <5logank> Johnny walker is the that you mean by yourself or or did you you mean by that that is a kindle fire and stuff and grandpa's I have a kindle fire fire and grandpa's ice house is is a lot of fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun with the same thing to use do it is no longer 02:32 ... 02:32 <5logank> LOL 02:32 <5logank> I have don't no want me check out how of some a sort by yourself yourself to and stuff so you you know want to use the of a good kindle fire app and stuff so I will let me me know what if I can add a kindle for 02:32 are you even speaking english 02:33 "I have don't no want me" 02:33 I don't know Chinese... 02:33 XD 02:34 * IAmAPersson is away. 02:38 This is a test. 02:32 <5logank> LOL 02:32 <5logank> I have don't no want me check out how of some a sort by yourself yourself to and stuff so you you know want to use the of a good kindle fire app and stuff so I will let me me know what if I can add a kindle for 02:32 are you even speaking english 02:33 "I have don't no want me" 02:33 I don't know Chinese... 02:33 XD 02:34 * IAmAPersson is away. 02:38 This is a test. 02:38 Continuing... 02:38 ... 02:38 Ok, he doesn't auto-rejoin. 02:39 There we go. 02:39 trial 2 02:39 NO 02:39 damn it nvm 02:39 can't kick it 02:39 XD 02:39 gg no re 02:39 Only admins can kick it. 02:39 i underestimated his power 02:39 <5logank> I'm stuck in my chair 02:39 <5logank> so painful 02:39 >:3 I have meemoos as my main source of power. 02:39 /kick 02:40 ... 02:40 <5logank> it a fold chair 02:40 <5logank> Solo 02:40 It* is& chair.* 02:40 is* 02:40 <5logank> How are u doing 02:42 test 02:42 pataptc 02:42 <5logank> Ugh my back 02:42 <5logank> goodbye world 02:43 <5logank> Jk 02:43 <5logank> Gtg 02:43 bye bitch 02:43 oh 02:43 o/ 02:46 * TwinArmageddonz is afk 02:47 oops 02:47 <5logank> Gonna get unstuck 02:47 ? 02:48 <5logank> way better 02:49 How do you like your chatmod power twin? 02:50 O-O 02:53 twin 04:43 Coinz 04:55 . 04:55 Chatbot 04:55 Smoked, wateva 04:55 hows sausageland 04:56 YOU'VE BEN EDITING SINCE JANUARY 1970? 04:56 Oh, you're not smoked. 04:56 You're Persson 05:20 Hello. 06:02 06:35 o/ 06:35 ...? 06:50 \o 08:16 o/ 08:24 (wave) 08:25 \o 08:26 SM32 08:26 i did a battle in psb 08:26 with 99 players 08:27 i couldn't even tell which character i was >.< 08:27 Jack OS 08:27 jack os is amazing 08:27 O_O 08:28 :] 08:28 It's going to have PTC Roblox 08:30 :[ 08:30 Pwn noobs 08:30 ON THE GO 08:30 Pay real money to buy virtual stuff 08:30 ON THE GO 08:31 Be an idiot/guest 08:31 ON THE GO 08:31 ROBLOX PTC 08:31 Best ad ever 08:32 XD 08:32 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CN_W83QTL6s Even better if they had this version 08:32 He points out everything wrong 08:33 :D 08:36 XD 08:37 Twin 08:37 TwinArmageddonz 08:37 Talk to me. 08:37 pl0x 08:37 ... 08:37 ........................... 08:37 ......................................................................... 08:39 . 08:39 . 08:39 . 08:39 . 08:39 . 08:39 oops 08:39 what 08:39 i thought my chat was on skype 08:39 Hi 08:39 I luv spamming on skype 08:39 hi 08:39 I learned classes in C#. 08:39 brb 08:39 wtf is a class 08:46 Back 08:47 It's object-oriented stuff. 08:47 In object-oriented languages, you can use the code for itself. 08:47 A class is like programming a set of commands, which therefore can be used later in the code! 08:48 So the code can use itself. 08:48 cool 08:48 bye o/ 08:50 I'm remaking Person's Text RPG using classes/methods/etc. in C#. 08:50 ... 09:06 roblox 09:06 jk 09:23 Holy PG.... 09:23 It took me half an hour to connect... 09:26 Can anyone hear me? 09:26 Shit 09:27 Smoked 09:27 I learned classes, etc. 09:27 And enums 09:27 C# is even better than I thought. 09:27 If only PTC could do this... 09:28 Ikr 09:28 playerData player = new playerData(); 09:28 player.Name = "null"; 09:28 player.Level = 0; 09:28 player.Items = items.none; 09:28 Sorry my internet is being shit 09:28 It's ok 09:28 I love classes 09:28 IKR 09:28 OMG 09:28 I like to think of methods as a GOSUB command 09:29 I wonder how many edits Mr ChatBot has. 09:29 CLASSES as the GRP for all my data 09:29 Makes it easier for me to understand 09:29 I LOVE enums also. 09:29 What are enums? 09:29 They allow you to make your own type of variable. 09:29 143 edits 09:30 Oh, AWESOME! 09:30 player.Items = items.none; 09:30 Here 09:30 's the enum line: 09:30 public enum items { none = 0, shard = 1, bone = 2, cup = 3, water = 4, hay = 5 } 09:30 Now I can declare a variable like this: 09:30 Kinod like an array? 09:31 items myItems = items.bone; 09:31 Not really. 09:31 Oh 09:31 Guess what? 09:31 ? 09:31 I fixed my old laptop! 09:31 :D 09:31 It's an awesome laptop too 09:32 Plus an extra gig of RAM 09:32 O_O Mr ChatBot got the "I like meemoos :^)" badge for the 23,000th edit. 09:32 3 gigs now 09:32 birch pl0x 09:32 OMG 09:32 what 09:32 Twin i'm lagging like a homosexual riding a pig whore 09:33 i would kick you but i'm not powerful enough 09:33 XD 09:33 Talk to brian...or Kirby about that 09:34 lolno 09:34 lolyes 09:34 I'm giving up my power anyway 09:34 lolwut 09:34 k 09:34 lolyes 09:34 bye too laggy o/ 09:35 ikr bye 09:35 \o 09:35 Why can't I create a method?! 09:35 ohhhhhhhhhhhhh 09:35 derp 09:35 I can't do it inside Main() 09:35 I know what you did wrong... 09:36 OMG lag, you got it 09:36 Imma hook up my old laptop, brb...on my laptop :D 2014 01 29